The present invention relates to golf gloves and more particularly to a golf glove having normally curved fingers for substantially eliminating bunching of the glove palm area while facilitating an unimpeded grip about a golf club.
It is well known in the prior art to fashion a golf glove wherein the palm and back portions are cut to the same length. Considerable bunching in the palm portion results when the hand is bent to encircle the grip of a golf club, as the back portion of the glove is stretched as a result of the hand being bent while the palm portion of the glove is not. Several attempts have been made in the past to overcome the problem of palm portion bunching. One such arrangement is shown in U.S Pat. No. 3,600,715, issued Aug. 24, 1971, wherein a glove having four straight finger portions includes adjustable fastening means at the back of the glove allowing the glove leather to be stretched sideways across the breadth of the palm and back portions to take up the slack leather in the palm area. The equal back and palm portion finger lengths cause the back portion to stretch in the longitudinal direction while the palm portion loosens and bunches when the hand is bent around the golf club. It is desirable to essentially eliminate palm area bunching while at the same time provide a flexible glove having a minimum amount of palm area thickness to facilitate unimpeded feel of a gripped golf club.